Brindol
Overview Brindol is a small city in the heart of Elsir Vale. One of the largest settlements in the Vale, Brindol is a prosperous farming community and caravan stopover located along the Dawn Way on the south bank of the Elsir River. Orchards of apple and pear trees follow the river's winding shores, while broad grain fields and farmlands surround the town for miles in all directions. Brindol is the home of Lord Aaron Jarmaath. His small keep and the city walls are the only fortifications of note this side of Dennovar (city 100 miles to east). Population: 6,700; another 1,000 live within a five-mile radius of the town itself. The people of Brindol are mostly humans (69% human, 10% Half-Elf, 6% Dwarf, 5% Halfling, 5% Tiefling, 4% Elf, 1% Dragonborn). The town’s population swells by several hundred whenever some connected halfling clans known as “the river people” are in town. Government: The city has a council of 13, two-thirds of whom are hereditary landlords and the remainder of whom are guildmasters from the city’s important trade guilds. Lord Jarmaath is the public face of the council. Map Key Notes: Area 1 - City Gates: Visitors can for free, but obvious merchants obvious adventuring parties must pay 1 sp to enter. Inns: Chatrenn and Sons; The Red Door; Avandrian Hostel; The Silk and Spoon; Pantashi Inn. Major Guilds: Prospectors; Blacksmiths and Smelters;Teamsters and Farriers; Weavers; River Bargemen (halfling controlled). Supplies: Alchemy by Adronsius; Gavriel Arms and Smithy; Staghunter Outfitters; Alpenglow Trading House. Temples: Temple of Erathis; College of Ioun; Shrine of the Sun (Pelor); Moondust Temple (Sehanine); Shrine of Bahamut (no permanent clergy); Shrine of the Open Door (Avandra). Weather: After two goods seasons and exceptional crops, the summer heat has arrived. It’s been 100 F every day, and there’s been no rain for three weeks. There have been several grass fires lately. The largest one was near Talar. It left several square miles of scorched earth. The Oswald Orchard is installing some sort of irrigation system stemming from the river. It looks good on paper, but we’ll see if the results justify the costs. Economics: The mild winter and spring seasons resulted in some good exports this year. Even hunting in the Witchwood is up. Sales of food and fur have put extra coins in a lot of pockets. Though the Marooned Schooner (tavern) and College of Ioun are trying to garner their share via “cold” drinks and higher tuition. For Sale: Lord Jarmaath may be putting one of his rental properties up for sale. Lady Mesha has moved to Dennovar. Some say the loss of one of his mistresses has caused the maintenance of the other one (Lady Trellend) to go up. Thorfin Ironhammer (local smith) is boasting a new technique for tempering steel. He says his blades are now stronger, more durable and hold a better edge. No doubt they cost more too. Entertainment: The Midsummer Day festival was a bust this year. The clergy of Pelor tried to promote the celebration of the sun, but apparently it was too damn hot. The Halfling bard, Vericho Nindleton, is playing at the Blue Parrot. There’s a small door fee, but it’s worth it. Diamond League Day is coming up next week. Every day, more merchant caravans and entertainment troupes show up, as this is the biggest economic event in the Vale all year round. News from Abroad: Red Rock reports a lot of Giant Owls moving between Witchwood & Marth Forest. The Elves must be up to something. A band of 9f adventurers from Dennovar came through Brindol a few days ago. They’re headed to Rhest for some “cleanup and salvage.” Crime & Danger: Bandit activity in the area is higher than normal, especially south of town. Several Blacksmiths’ shipments from Hammerfist have completely disappeared. There are reports of ghost activity in the Southwood again. Travel there after dark at your own risk. Kip Fargrim was arrested for larcenous activities. Fargrim’s whole gang is suspected of having connections to Lucien. This gang has been a nuisance to the PC’s for years. They are bullies and thieves. The gang of six is lead by the Thompson twins, Corvin & Ivan. Caravans to and from the far off City of Overlook have been attacked and some have even been reported as missing. Important People Lord Kerden Jarmaath Lady Verrasa Kaal Captain Lars Ulverth Thrdora Goldenbrow Immerstal the Red